Becoming Mrs Potter
by FrothyCoffeeQueen26
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting Married! Follow them through the Laughs and the Sadness of their wedding. Harry&Ginny Hermione&Ron.
1. The Invite

A/N: Just to let you know in this story Fred never died in The Battle of Hogwarts neither did Dobby. I hated the fact they died. Other than that all the characters who died are still dead. I might make Tonks and Remus still alive but I haven't decided yet I will let you know if they are alive… Please R&R I would love to hear your opinions on my story.

* * *

Because you have shared in our lives, your friendship and love through good times and bad we:

Harry James Potter

And

Ginny Molly Weasley

Invite you to share the beginning of our new life together when we exchange vows on Saturday the 7th of June at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. The Burrow.

We hope you will be able to make it and help us to celebrate our marriage.

* * *

Ginny was sat in her very cluttered room at The Burrow. It was cluttered because wherever she looked there were Wizarding and Muggle magazines strewn everywhere. Ginny took one look at the box full of invites and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to stress anymore about getting them in time and whether or not people would come. They had already received a lot of offers from magazines wanting to report about their big day and publish the pictures. However they had decided to keep it private rather than it being front page news in The Prophet. Ginny was missing Harry so much. He and Ron were both called by the ministry to sort out what looked to be a case for the top Aurors. Ginny was proud of Harry for excepting but she desperately wanted him to stay with her. Hermione was staying with Ginny in her room at the moment because Ginny didn't want to be alone and wanted to share all of the wedding details with her best friend and maid of honour. Hermione desperately wanted to be involved with her two best friends' wedding. Her and Ron were still acting like newly weds even though they had got married last Christmas. Just thinking about it got Ginny all gooey inside. It had been a very small affair with only members of family and the Order invited. Hermione was stunning in her dress. She had bought it at a little muggle boutique in London which is where Ginny had got her maid of honour dress from. It was beautiful; the dress was very lacy at the top with short sleeves and had a sweet heart neckline. It was white silk, slim and fitting all the way down leaving a short train. Hermione had gone against wearing a veil protesting to Ginny that it would get in her way. Ginny had also been the maid of honour at Hermione's wedding. Ginny had simply loved her maid of honour dress; in fact it was still hanging in her wardrobe right now. Ginny had opted for a two tone dress in black and white. The top was white and the skirt black with a bow at the side and the skirt dropping all the way to the floor. Hermione had decided to wear flats much too Ginny protesting. They had been made from white silk with lace material over the top. Ginny on the other hand had worn the black Louboutins Harry had bought her for Christmas; thank God Hermione had given him the heads up on what she had wanted for Christmas! Ginny was now thinking about what dress she wanted. No doubt her Mum would want to come with her and Hermione of course. But before she could buy the dress she still had to decide who her bridesmaids were going to be.

* * *

Suddenly Hermione entered the room holding three massive bags of shopping, which was very unlike Hermione who didn't like spending much most of the time. "Hey Ginny, I think I may have splurged a bit…" Hermione said sitting down on Ginny's bed and kicking off her shoes. "A bit?" Ginny laughed "What's gotten into you?" Hermione now looking very happy, replied "Well I bought some new clothes." Ginny thoroughly surprised then asked why. "Umm, well Ron and I thought it was a good idea to go out tonight to celebrate him and Harry getting back from Auror duties". "What?" Ginny squeaked and ran from the room to the kitchen. Seeing Harry she jumped and ran toward him and lunged forward to kiss him. Ron standing there cleared his throat and said "Awkward Much…" Ginny and Harry sprung apart and started to laugh. "So… how was it? Are you ok? Did you catch them?" Ginny asked, bombarding Harry with a lot of questions, "Ok, Yes and Yes" Harry replied chuckling to himself. "Would you like to go out with me to celebrate tonight? Hermione and Ron as well of course.". "Yes!" Squeaked Ginny looking happy until the smile faded. "What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. "I don't have a thing to wear!" Shrieked Ginny, reaching Hermione and dragging her by the wrist and running outside to apparate. They could still hear Harry and Ron's laughter when they landed in Hogsmeade.

A/N: If you would like to see Hermione's and Ginny dresses here they are:  
Hermione's Wedding Dress: . /portfolio/clematis/

Ginny's Maid of Honour Dress: . /portfolio/6677/

Thanks for reading Please Review :)


	2. Nargle's Wizarding Wear

A/N: Sorry for not updating very quickly. I will probably update every Saturday from now on but some weeks I get a lot of Homework and others I don't so it depends really. Anyway Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed followed and favourited! Anyway on with the story…

Hermione and Ginny had just landed in Hogsmeade. "Ginny seriously? Warn me next time. My head is spinning!" Hermione said very loudly, causing everyone to start staring at them. "It's not my fault! I have absolutely nothing to wear in my wardrobe! I need to look good tonight. Harry just got back and I want to look good!" Ginny said getting more and more frustrated with every single sentence. "Ginny. Calm down. You realise you have a whole store worth of clothes at home right? Do you really need more?" Hermione muttered to herself. "I heard that! And before you say anything, a girl can never have too many clothes, ok Hermione?" Ginny stated getting more and more wound up. "Ok, ok I'm sorry!" Hermione apologised "Now where are we going?".

Ginny looked around Hogsmeade, Then she saw 'Nargle's Wizarding Wear' across the street. "Let's go and visit Luna in her clothes shop! She opened it up around a week ago. It'll be nice to see her again. I haven't seen her for a couple of months." Ginny suggested to Hermione, who was looking a bit unsure about the shop. It was next to 'The Three Broomsticks', the shop window was covered in a blue mist and was displaying three outfits. This, admittedly, looked quite good. One was a black jumpsuit style outfit with a red bow in the middle positioned to look like a belt. Another was an Aztec style print dress but with long grey sleeves. The last was a chunky knitted gold and yellow jumper (decorated with the occasional hint of gold glitter in between the stitches) and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. Ginny snapped out of the daze she was in, caused by the amazing outfits and possibilities inside, and yanked Hermione by the arm and dragged her to the shop door. "Ginny are you sure?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ginny just shook her head and whispered to Hermione "Look its fine. We know Luna, what's the worse thing that can happen? Actually don't answer that."

Ginny stepped into the shop first followed closely by Hermione. They both gasped in shock at how beautiful it looked. All of the walls were painted in a light shade of blue patterned with the occasional silver rose. The clothes racks were painted an elegant shade of grey with all the clothes hanging neatly on them. The changing rooms were at the back and the cover was made of an ocean shade of blue silk style curtain. It was all blue for Ravenclaw Luna's house.

Luna suddenly appeared from no where and came rushing over to them. "Hello, It's great to see you guys again, although you really should keep the nargles away, they're buzzing around all over your heads." Luna said. This caused Ginny and Hermione to start laughing. "It's so great to see you again Luna!" They both said at the same time. "Yes, it's great to see you too," Luna replied "Anyway, what brings you here today?".

After explaining the whole story to Luna, they had gone through many of the racks and were now holding one of everything to try on. Luna had decided to close the shop early so it could just be the three of them. Hermione had just gone out to get some drinks and snacks when Ginny decided to try on her first outfit. "So Luna, give me the gossip! Who are you going out with at the moment?" Ginny asked, though sounding rather muffled because of the silk curtain. "Well, Neville asked me out recently. But his head was full of Nargles at the time so I didn't know if he was serious. But I said yes anyway." Luna replied sounding dazed. "O…M…G! You guys are going to make such a cute couple!" Ginny screeched. Hermione had just walked in and was looking confused. "Oh, Hi Hermione. I was just telling Ginny about me and Neville going out." Luna said still looking dazed.

After discussing everything from Neville's new found hotness (In Ginny's opinion), to what Ginny was wearing to her wedding. They finally found Ginny's perfect outfit. She had decided on a red dress with a small silver sash round the middle. It was ruffled at the bottom and the neck line was decorated with small pearls. They soon found it was getting late and had to say goodbye to Luna. "Oh, I thought I better tell you but I won't be here next week me and Neville are going on holiday. Hopefully we'll find some Crumple-Horned Snorkack's when we're away." Luna told them as she closed up her shop and apparated away. "Can you believe Neville and Luna are going out?" Ginny asked Hermione who seemed distracted all of a sudden. "Yes that's all very good. But we're going to be late for Harry and Ron if we don't leave soon." Hermione said whilst chewing her lip, a sure sign she was panicking. "Don't worry it's fine. We're going now anyway. I hope Harry takes us to that new club in Diagon Alley, I've heard the cocktails are amazing!" Ginny said starting to get excited, and with that they apparated home, to The Burrow.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review, I love hearing your opinions. I will Update next week.


End file.
